Phobiums
Phobiums are human beings who once served a Fear, or were once a Runner, and managed to escape the Fear's influence, in effect severing the mental link, and making the person no longer a Runner, but a Phobium. Phobiums always adopt a few powers related to the Fears, along with that, there is always one or more detriments that the Phobium is afflicted with. These range from mildly annoying to almost totally debilitating. They also can take on a few seemingly random kinetic powers. Phobiums and their abilities The Black Dog As the Fear of Secrets being leaked, the Black Dog's Phobiums tend to be highly secretive themselves. * Can instantly sense lies and liars. * Almost all are pathological liars. The Blind Man Wandering around aimlessly after escaping this being, his Phobiums are very strange indeed. * Can "absorb" the memories of those in intimate relationships, and often mistakes the memories for their own. * Very severe short-term memory loss. * Issues with vision, including but not limited to: temporary blindness, seeing spots, and hallucinations. The Cold Boy The Cold Boy's Phobiums normally die when they escape the service of the Fear, as they are technically dead already. However, the few who do survive either being released from service or the onslaught of the Cold Boy are greeted at home with warm hugs and love. * Possess cyrokinetic powers. * Immune to all cold. * Permanently black eyes, blue lips, and cold skin. * Incredible sensitivity to temperatures over 10 degrees Celsius, causing pain throughout the body. The Eye Judges can be considered Phobiums of The Eye. The Grotesque No servants of the Grotesque are known, though, strangely, Phobiums are known to exist. They are known as ''Dreamwalkers ''and can appear in the dreams of those close to them, though most become disconnected from reality. The Intrusion The Intrustion's Phobiums are those who escaped the Hivemind before it utterly consumed them. They can do little, but it has been noticed that they have hightened senses, though weakened eyesight. The Mother of Snakes These Phobiums, rare as they are, can seemingly communicate with reptilians, though most note that the average snake has nothing intelligent to say. The Plague Doctor Total Hypochondriacs, these doctors often lose their jobs, and spend endless hours worrying over every single detail of their health. However, in a cruel twist, they are actually immune to all viral, bacterial, or toxic agents. The King of All Beasts Only insane, babbling, gibbering masses of flesh are these Phobiums. To date, none have been sane enough to test what abilities they may have. The Wooden Girl The Wooden Girl's Phobiums have an amazing sense of emotions, and can tell what someone is feeling just by being near them. They can decipher the truth with ease, but feel totally out of control with their lives, and suffer from various anxiety disorders. Red Cap Their blood runs thin as water through their veins, never clotting, never sealing wounds. They live a life of utter misery and sadness, often locking themselves away to avoid cuts or bruises that almost never heal. As a sort of cruel joke against them, they are capable of incredible feats of strength, though any attempt to preform such feats will likely lead to bruises and internal bleeding all across their body. Category:Fears Category:Characters Category:Beings Category:Phobium Category:Open Source Category:Corporeal beings Category:Shattered Beings